Energy
Energy is the principle source of power for characters in the show. In addition to dividing characters into different disciplines, it also allows for transformations to further strengthen. Types of Energy Body Energy Main Article: Body Energy Body Energy is the weakest form of energy, but the most accessible. In addition, Body Energy takes the greatest strain on the body. Soul Energy Main Article: Soul Energy Soul Energy is stronger than Body Energy, though weaker than Mystic Energy, and exerts little stress on the body. Mystic Energy Main Article: Mystic Energy Mystic Energy is the strongest form of energy, being stronger than both Soul Energy and Body Energy. In addition, it exerts no stress on the body at all. Mystic Energy is extremely hard to come by, only accessible through consumption of Sacred Water or Yin-Yang Activation. Disciplines Spirit Main Article: Spirit fsdfsdfsdfsdf There are two sub-disciplines of Spirits. Internal Energy Spirit Energy Burn-off Spirit Blade Main Article: Blade sdfsdfsdf There are two sub-disciplines of Blades. Materialization Blade Augmentation Blade Guardian Main Article: Guardian Guardians use their energy in order to manipulate the elements of Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Ice, and lightning. Depending on your parents, and your luck, the elements you can control are predetermined. The element(s) that you can control are entirely hereditary. While two Guardians of the same element can guarantee their child is a Guardian of their element, having a child with someone who controls a different element is an all or nothing proposition. That child will either have all elements of both parents, or they will be a Purist with no powers at all. Because of this, it is extremely frowned upon, and in many places, punishable to have a child with someone of a different element than you. While two Guardians of the same element having a child will always result in the child being a Guardian of that same element, mixing elements increases the chances of being a Purist exponentially. For example, Plinio is a Dual-Type Guardian and has control over water and lightning. The chances he would be a Guardian were quite low. That being said, Adeodatus is a Quad-Type Guardian, meaning he has control over four different elements. His parents were both Dual-Type Guardians of different elements from each other. The chances Adeodatus contracted their elements was minuscule. Although Guardians control energy, they do not have the capability to materialize weapons like the Blade, or to launch their energy like the Spirit. Their energy syncs with their elements and gives them control over them. Though this may seem like they need the element to be present to be able to use it; this is untrue. The Guardian always has the power to instantly use their power regardless of the environment, however, when in the presence of their natural element, they become more powerful. There are six sub-disciplines of Guardians. Natural Guardian A Natural Guardian is the most common form of Guardians. A Natural Guardian has control over one element. When two Natural Guardians of the same element have a child together, that child is guaranteed to be a Natural Guardian of that type. An example of a Natural Guardian is Caesar Dual-Type Guardian A Dual-Type Guardian has control over two different elements. An example of a Dual-Type Guardian is Plinio Tri-Type Guardian A Tri-Type Guardian has control over three different elements. Quad-Type Guardian A Quad-Type Guardian has control over four different elements. An example of a Dual-Type Guardian is Adeodatus Penta-Type Guardian A Penta-Type Guardian has control over five different elements. Hexa-Type Guardian A Hexa-Type Guardian has control over all six elements.